PL Pulaski
(Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku. Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar i Miko_. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. PL Pulaski Mods Quiditty "Heja banana!" *Urocza panna. Bądź miły to i ona będzie miła. Posiada duży album z nagimi fotkami i chętnie daje do niego dostęp. Wystarczy wysłać jej na whispera słowo-klucz "pragnę jeść zielone parówki". *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Quiditty *ZDJĘCIE QUIDITTY! Mandracos *Kolekcjoner badge'y. Brak mu 32 do pełnej kolekcji. *Autor terminu Meinkraft oraz główny myśliciel nurtu filozoficznego zwanego "zakopwogródkizmem".. *Lubi podrywac Olkę i myśli, że kiedyś mu się uda (naiwny). *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Mandracos CTSG *Siedzi bogowie wiedzą gdzie i zapewne gra w Meinkrafta. *Chcecie go zdenerwować? Spytajcie się kiedy jadł schaboszczaka z ziemniakami i buraczkami. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CTSG decadentisme *Samozwańczy władca morsów, pogromca każdej paczki ciastek w zasięgu jego rąk. Jego celem życiowym jest zbudowanie Titanica w skali 2:1 z sucharów. *Uważaj! Ma paskudny zwyczaj symulować AFK po czym wpada z dziką furią na czata i macha banhammerem na lewo i prawo. *Wycieka mu mózg z uszu *Lubi zombie. Nie, nie w taki sposób jak myślisz. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/decadentisme Rakelnahe *Czasami wpada na PL Pulaskiego, ale ogólnie jest zdrajcą narodu, bo moduje na zagramanicznych chatroomach. Jest adminem na redwatchu i polonica.net. *Powszechnie wiadomo, że jej włosy miewają kolor tęczy. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Rakelnahe Eve131 *Jako jedyny moderator zamiast banhammera używala swojej potężnej, naszpikowanej kolcami i czarnej od zakrzepłej krwi trolli... damskiej torebki. *Maniaczka MMO. Latała z zwykłymi śmiertelnikami w Sacred Seasons. *Zrezygnowała z modowania i poprosiła o bana. Nie było to w żaden sposób wymuszone przez Administratorów, jak niektórzy twierdzą. Podziałało na uzależnienie i już się nie pojawia Wchodzi czasem. *Kto ją wkurzy to niech ucieka. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Eve131 Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix *Pierwszy, bo każda pozycja niżej byłaby ujmą dla jego monstrualnego, przebrzmiałego ego. *Posiadacz niezliczonej ilość troll kont i altów. *Sprzedaje personalne dane innych, ale nic jeszcze na tym nie zarobił. *Upiera się, że ma 13 lat. *Upiera się, że ma 18 lat i na imię Kasia. *Posiada umiejętność dekapitacji patelnią. Horix *Dodatkowe miejsce potrzebne na jego ego. Anjani *Smocza wiedźma. Rude, wredne i gryzie :) *Nick wymawia się aniani (o andżani się wkurza). Lekcja obrazkowa dla ułomnych *Za pierogi zrobi wszystko. Sama przyrządza takie potrawy, których opisy powodują zwiększenie otyłości i nocnego podjadania w społeczności PL Pulaskiego. *Występuje gościnnie na PL Kosciuszko *Znawczyni cycków. Zna się na nich lepiej niż wielu facetów. Legendy powiadają że ma własne, ale to rzecz niepotwierdzona. Nikomu nie pozwala ich dotykać. Wieść gminna niesie, że ludzie płaczą ze szczęścia na ich widok, ateiści zaczynają wierzyć w boga, a każda kobieta w promieniu 10 kilometrów zostaje lesbijką. Dzimi *'CYCKI!' FritzPL *Wszystko identyczne co Mac70(patrz niżej) fshut kapsoniarz *Czarnuch z afro :) *Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. *Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. Mac70 *Gra nałogowo w Meinkrafta i DwarfForest. *Lubi zostawić włączonego kompa z kongiem, żeby mu się pornuchy skończyły ściągać. Jeszcze żadnego mu się nie udało ściągnąć - Worm odłącza mu internet. ol_cik *Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. *Przy niej każdy facet jest napalonym chłopcem. raderk *Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. *Swoje chamstwo uznaje za sarkazm godny samego dra House'a. Sajan1230 *Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposobów. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. silverooster *Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. *Łączą ją niesprecyzowane kontakty z decadem sprowadzające się w pewnej mierze do rywalizacji w AKS the_J3st3r *Człowiek idealnie pasujący do nicka - czasem błaznuje, ale, o ile jest trzeźwy, można prowadzić z nim dyskusję na każdy temat. *Rzadko bywa trzeźwy; i ostatnio w ogóle rzadko bywa. *Posiada najdłuższego na chatroomie. toiryelhsa "kiedyś widziałęm w telezakupach taką maszynę na korbkę do obierania ziemniaków. Obierało ziemniaki szybciej, niż baba osiemdziesięciletnia, która ziemniaki strugała od 65 lat" *Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. *Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi, że etylowego, ale to kłamstwo). Urbu *Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. wdev *żonaty :( *ALE jeszcze nie dzieciaty :))) WizzardPL *Jedyny człowiek hodujący sowy w brodzie. Przynoszą mu one jedzenie dzięki czemu jako jedyny oczekuje kiedy Ziemia będzie jak w falloucie. WormPL *Piromaniak. Zaleca się chować każdy przedmiot łatwopalny lub powodujący ogień (jego fascynacja może być tak groźna, że może spowodować spłonięcie KAŻDEJ rzeczy). *Uparty osioł. Potrafi dusić jedną osobę by zagrała w grę jaką on sobie upodobał. Trolls Defaced Koszatnica *Starszy od większości użytkowników konga (ale nie dojrzalszy). *Szeroko znany z powodu swojej enterowej biegunki. *Ostatnio traktowany przez modów z dziwną pobłażliwością. Malfeusz *''malfreborn'', DevWartin *Pała niechęcią do "władzy" modów. Inteligetny, ale prymitywny. Gego *różne ksywy z Gego w nazwie (kilka z nich to konta Horixa) *Na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne, co im drży, to czoło od facepalma. *Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy, witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema pedały" lub "siema kurwy". Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Stubs